Peach girl claw girl
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: just a fun little story i wanted to do , hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at school and tsume and vex were walking to school from there summer break . It was fun at first but the one thing tsume miss was hanging out with her best friend Momo . " I cant wait to see momo" said tsume with a happy big smile " you were never able to control your self when summer started " said vex as he remember when school end tsume was crying all over momo saying don't leave me I'll die without you as vex was trying to pull tsume off of her . " well I ment what i said i did miss her and once I find her were going shopping " shouted tsume with happiness " I found her " said vex and just like that tsume dashed off and tackled momo to the ground - " t-tsume ...I cant

...breathe" said momo , tsume let her go and watched her drop to the floor . " im sorry momo, but I missed you" said tsume " aw i missed you to tsume" momo said getting back up to her feet . And just when things were getting good sae came " I knew I smelled something disgusting In the air and it turned out to be true" said sae with a grin " oh my god it's the evil apocalypse" tsume said as she shutterd " keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt tsume, I was talking to momo ! " " yeah, well momo isn't here today sae im in her place " tsume said posing with both hands on her hipps "so i see you have tsume taking your fights momo, HA I knew you were a loser but I didn't think you were coward to " said sae with an evil chuckle " hey sae the ugly shop call and said they want there face back " tsume said with a smile . That mead sae really mad as everyone laugh at her , " just you wait tsume I'll get you back for this " sea turnto leave until she heard tsume shout " yeah that's what the Greeks said to me too but I haven't seen them yet ! " sae walked off mad as for tsume she pulled out her cell phone and played the final fantasy victory song and posed with a peace sign . Momo laugh at how silly tsume can be at times , then the school bell rang and it was off to class. tsume ,vex and momo were in the same class and tsume was snuggling momo's arm .

"Tsume can you let me go now please ?" asked mom " if I do you'll go bye-bye again" tsume said in a baby voice " but were in class I can't leave you even if I wanted to" momo said " oh yeah . Ok then" tsume let go of momo and soon class started, it was a boring math class once that class was over tsume raced out of the class room . The next class was cooking class but momo didn't have that class cuase she had swimming class 3 times and it was time again for vex to try to pull the crying tsume off of momo "tsume let momo go now " he souted " NOOOOOOOOO I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU MOMO!" tsume scremed and huged her tighter " it's a swimming class tsume not a kill me class " said momo " so what, I want to stay with momo!" The school bell rang and vex pulled harder before both of them are late for class. Vex sigh and new this fight will not end then kairi showed up " hey guys whats up" said kairi with a smile "tsume wont let go of momo and were gonna be late for class " said vex kairi sigh and new how to deal with this "that's cuz you're not thinking like tsume" he said "what do you mean ?" Asked vex " let me show you" kairi tap tsume to get her attention " oh hi kairi , whats up?" "tsume im sorry to say this but...I beat you" he said putting his hand on her shoulder " say what ?" tsume looked at him mad " remeber those 12 recipe we have to do for class" he said " oh no you didn't" "yes I did . Now i have 4 recipe left and you still have-" " kairi, I hate you . Your dead to me " tsume said cutting kairi off then let go of momo and dashed off with vex and kairi jogging to catch up with her


	2. Chapter 2: bad move

momo sigh and can't believe tsume felled for that soon on after class tsume , vex, kairi and momo was all together eating lunch until sae came . " hello momo " said sae as she took a seat next to her and tsume. Vex and kairi was on the other side of the table "what do you want sae? " asked momo " oh nothing just came to see what your up to " she said smile at tsume " sae get lost now or I'll call the cops " said tsume " shut up tsume, im not the one who was dumped by 2 boys last year" "poo poo , at lease I don't go stilling other girls boyfriends " " GRRRRR why you little-" tsume hold up her hand cutting sae off "drop dead then come back and tell me if you got a brain" and just like that sae snap and jump tsume .

Both of them were fighting as for vex and kairi was shock to see tsume land a blow on sae even when she was getting hit as well , then when sae tried to punch tsume , tsume stop it and grab her arm and then there was cracking noise and then sae screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Hours later tsume was set to detention and sae was in the hospital (yay) later tsume was sent home and before walking out of the gate kairi was waiting for her " sup kairi" "how are you doing trouble maker?" Kairi asked with a big smile " 12 days away from school" " what really? Man that sucks" he said putting his hand into his pockets " I know, and the bad part is that witch is gonna come back to school and pick on momo" " is that what you're so upset about?" he asked "In a low cool profile hm yes" kairi just smile and walked tsume home once home tsume said good-bye to kairi and walked in the door only to find her mom waiting for her inside with a happy smile. " um ohiyo mom" tsume glanced at her mom as she saw one hand behind her back "hello my daughter how was school?" " it uh was great but what are you hiding " asked tsume as she tried to see what her mom is hiding but she Just Back away

" your dad wants to have a talk with you in the kitchen " "uh OK" tsume walked in the kitchen and saw her dad sitting the kitchen table with a look that smells trouble " hello tsume how was school?" " uh okay first of all before you guys decided to kill me or ground me I didn't do it" " tsume what did we say about lying?" Said the mom as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table "uh if you catch me lying you're going to send me to military school?" "Eh close enough, please have a seat" tsume did when she was told and set a cross from her father and her mother " we got a call from the principal's office and she said that you broke another student arm" said her dad " um about that you see this is how it really went down. I was minding my own business talking to my friend and then Bigfoot arrived and destroyed my lunch with my friends lunch and pretty much I blew my top" the father raise one eyebrow looking at his daughter

" so you did do it?" he asked " Wait wait wait let me finish, okay so anyway as I said Bigfoot came I attacked it, I tried to beat it up with the trash can but that didn't work and then I try to use a hockey stick and that didn't work and then It ate a baseball and then a soccer ball oh and wouldn't you believe it ,it ate my Twinkie so that's when It got really personal and I broke its arm" said tsume with a smile " okay well your principal didn't call and say that big foot was at the school it was a girl name sae" said the father " never heard of her" tsume said holding up her hands " tsume , your father and I want you to go to this girls house and apologize" said the mom " to who Bigfoot?" " stop goofing around where being serious" said the mom " aw dad that's not fair that thing trying to beat me up at school... literally" " or you could be grounded for 3 weeks" said the mom making tsume sigh and got up and walked out of the house without a word .


End file.
